


Tinsel

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [8]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve at the Carpenters' and Harry is causing problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

“Ah, the joyful sounds of the holidays,” Molly said, hopping up onto the counter, next to where her dad was washing plates. Michael smiled and shook his head as Molly continued. “At least it sounds less like the apocalypse this time.”

“It would have sounded like the radio if you hadn’t antagonized them.” Molly shrugged, not bothering to try to suppress her grin. It was true after all. Harry had been invited over to the house for Christmas Eve, and it had gone pretty well until Molly had roused the hobbits to a riot, trying to get Harry to perform some literal Christmas magic. 

Harry was kind of a sucker for big eyes, and it hadn’t taken long for them to wear him down, begging and shouting as they climbed all over him. The magic had been really cool at first, and even Charity had paused in the doorway to watch, with Molly’s help there had been little not-faerie lights dancing up and down the tree, and Harry had charmed Charity’s collection of nutcrackers to march along to the music playing. When the song had changed from Merry Christmas Darling to I Want a Hippopotamus For Christmas, their attempts at keeping up with the sudden change had resulted in more than one tumble and several splintered wooden swords. 

Even then, Charity had seemed pretty understanding, but when Harry had tried to fix the spell and lit the tinsel on fire, she hadn’t been quite as understanding. There had been a brief panic where the the older kids had tried playing with the flaming decorations until Harry had pulled the water from the tree stand to douse the flames. Of course, he’d managed to pull the water from the tree, too, and the shrivelled branches hadn’t held up very well under the weight of the decorations. Now, the poor thing looked much more Charlie Brown than it had that morning, and Charity was making her displeasure known loudly. Personally, Molly thought it was much more charming this way, branches and ornaments strewn on the floor, but she wasn’t stupid enough to say so. 

Michael smiled at her and passed a wet plate over to her with a towel. Obediently, she dried the plate and held her hand out for the next one. They didn’t talk, but they laughed together at Harry’s sputtering attempts to defend himself and the way Charity spoke right over him. Eventually, the dishes were finished and the walked back into the war zone together. Settling on the couch next to Michael, Molly snuggled into his side, grateful not for the first time for the way her family had turned out.


End file.
